Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 12\% \times -0.8 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 12\% = \dfrac{12}{100} = 0.12 $ Now we have: $ 0.12 \times -0.8 = {?} $ $ 0.12 \times -0.8 = -0.096 $